This invention relates in general to a valve for controlling the flow of air. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for an electronically switchable, bi-stable two-port valve configured to control air flow.
Extremely small and reliable air flow valves are not available for some applications, especially low pressure applications, for example, in applications where the pressure is about 1 atmosphere or smaller, such as may occur in a change of altitude from between about 12,000 to about 30,000 feet to about sea level. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved and small structure for an air flow valve for use in low pressure applications.